Old Friends
by I'mPrinceHarrysGrl
Summary: Strider visits an old friend who has knowledge of the ring that even Gandalf didnt...suspense and drama with a little romance for Frodo in between...Please RR! Cheers!
1. Arriving in Japhosua

Frodo sat down on the soft earth and leaned back upon a huge oak sitting around the center of the campfire. Strider was next to him, talking with a dwarf, some creature of this kingdom. Only Strider knew of this place, a territory that was run by a princess and her father, a wicked and malevolent father who was said to be half dwarf and half human, something that wasn't seen very often. The princess was known to be kind and humble, and being able to have a way with the poor and more importantly: A way with her father. Frodo was curious but still couldn't see why Strider ever wanted to stop here.

When they had arrived, they had been greeted by an old human, a kindly gent who right away gave them food and a place to stay when Strider had mentioned his name. 

"She knew you would be coming," the old man said.

Strider had laughed. Frodo grew even more curious. 

Another strange thing about this kingdom was the lack of order which seemed to keep everything in check. There was not one kind of creature that was particularly settled there: everything from humans to elves were stationed and living in comfortable quarters.

Suddenly, the crackling flames of the campfire turned bright purple and all around them, music started to play. Fiddles violas, and flutes, a sweet, calming music, fit for dancing of any sort. Frodo was intrigued when many creatures got up and started dancing; skipping and humming to the wonderful tune. Strider, too, seemed especially at ease tonight, and he laughed as a fat old hobbit cordially asked a young human lass to dance with him.

"Tradition," Strider leaned over and whispered to Frodo, "The oldest always has the first dance with the youngest."

After awhile, the music seemed to lighten the hearts of the Fellowship, and Frodo had begun to clap and hum along with the rest. 

As the song finally was about to come to the end, Frodo spotted a very pretty hobbit next to the campfire. She was wearing a faded pink dress and a crown of daisies on her long blonde hair. She turned and caught Frodo's eye. He sucked in his breath. Her eyes were piercing blue, almost as if she was looking right through him. She suddenly gave him a little wink, and turned back to the dancing and singing.

"Found the princess, have you?" chuckled Strider, seeing the look on Frodo's face. He ruffled Frodo's hair fondly and continued to chuckle. 

"P..Princess?" Frodo finally stuttered.


	2. Taryn

Now that he looked at her, she did seem princess like. She carried herself with extreme confidence and her smile gave her the weapon of hypnotism. 

"I didn't know she was a hobbit," Frodo said, more to himself than anyone else. 

"Because she's not," it was now Legolas who was speaking to Frodo, "I've heard of this one," Legolas whispered, his eyes resting endlessly on the beautiful, yet subtle figure of the princess.

"Her name is Taryn," he said, gazing, "She rules this area well, when her father isn't around. She frequently visits Lord Elrond, who knows her well. Everyone accepts her, but for reasons only known by our elders."

"What is she then?" Frodo asked, now staring upon the flames of the campfire which had turned a grassy green.

"Elf, Dwarf, Human, Hobbit, you name it," Strider cut in. 

There was silence for a few moments until the flutes started to play again, and the dancing picked up its pace. Suddenly, a handsome stranger in his middle years asked cordially for a dance with Taryn. She rose her eyes up to the man, who seemed to flinch when she gave him her soul-piercing gaze. But she must have excepted, for in moments she was dancing merrily around the fire, with her friends and whole kingdom clapping, singing, whistling and shouting for her. 

At the end of the dance, she fanned her now pink cheeks, smiled broadly, and took a bow to her watching crowd. From all the cheering, you could tell they absolutely adored her. 

When another song had begun to play and her admires were done cheering for her, she gave the Fellowship a long glance, and coming upon the face of Strider, her eyes lit.

"Strider," she said almost, unbelievingly, "Strider!" she called and as he stood up she rushed to him and threw her arms around him. "It has been so long," she cried and he knelt down to her height. 

"I was wondering when you were going to notice your own friend again," he said playfully. 

Taryn laughed and said, "I knew you were going to come, eventually."

Strider turned next to him and was about to introduce the fellowship when Taryn suddenly saw Frodo, and as if in a revelation said:

"I know why you've come, Strider, and this can not be."

Strider was silent.

"Frodo," Taryn whipered, coming level with Frodo, "Frodo Baggins, carrier of the ring, you have come here with a wish, a wish that I cannot possibly grant."

Frodo wondered how in the world she knew his name. 


	3. Plans

That night, as Frodo was getting ready for bed, Legolas knocked on his door, 

"Frodo, Strider would like to speak with you alone."

Frodo quickly finished got out of bed and scurried over to the other room.

"Come in," Strider said and he pointed to a rocking chair in front of his bed. 

"Taryn is wise beyond her years, she has been given the gift of magic, not something that can be taught, but something that has to be received."

Strider paused, as if waiting for a reaction, but when he didn't get one, he continued, "Taryn and I have been good friends for many years. We have taught each other many things, but she has yet to teach me the art and history behind reading and comprehending the mind."

"She can read minds," Frodo said and Strider contradicted, "Not reading the mind exactly, Frodo, but reading your emotions. Reading your heart."

Frodo was silenced by the tone in which Strider spoke, and wondered the real reason he had called him into his room. 

"We," Strider went on, "Are going to be staying here a couple of days, for there is something I require of the king, and there is something that you must settle with the princess."

Catch.

"But what must I do?" Frodo asked bewilderingly.

"You must convince her to come with us when we leave. She has something we need, a piece of knowledge that can get us to Mordor."

"Do you love her Strider?" Frodo suddenly asked. 

Striders serious face suddenly lightened and he threw back his head in a laugh.

"Yes, but only as a friend. Much too young for me, I think dear companion, and a little too short as well, eh?"

Frodo laughed too and readily agreed to spending the next few days with the lovely ruler. 


	4. The Decision and The Next Chapter is Wha...

The next morning, Frodo was awakened by the sound of singing. It was the softest and most beautiful voice he had ever heard. It was singing gently in another language, Elvish, Frodo thought. As he went to the window (for thats where it seemed to be coming from) he saw that the rest of the village, too, was waking with the voice. It must have been a normal call. When he reached the window, with the sun just coming up over the horizon, he saw Taryn standing on the nearest hill. At first, Frodo thought she was the one singing, but when he looked closer, he could see that her mouth was not moving at all. She was about one hundred yards away and Frodo was two stories up, but still when he was about to leave, he thought he saw Taryn wink at him.

********

"I just can't do it Sam," Frodo said at breakfast as he watched Taryn give a little girl in rags a brand new doll.

"Can't do what?" Sam asked, paying much more attention to the eggs in front of him than to Frodo.

"Ask her to leave...I mean, she loves it here and she obviously knows what I'm going to ask her anyway."

"Your just afraid 'cuz you fancy her," Sam said through a mouthful of potatoes.

Frodo shook his head and laughed. 

********

"Strider knows that I can't come with you," Taryn said, even before Frodo reached her sitting area.

Frodo was silent.

"I mean, I'll help, you know I will, but I can't leave here," she continued.

"But..." Frodo tried to think of something clever to say, "But Strider needs you, and he says you're very adventurous."

Frodo sat down by her, and she looked at him again with those eyes; he didn't flinch but he felt as if he was being analyzed. 

Suddenly Taryn laughed, and her long hair touched Frodo's arm.

"I would love a good adventure," she said.

Her face grew grave again as she said, "May I see it?"

"See what?" Frodo asked, taking delight in her openess towards him.

"The ring, you have it with you don't you?"

Even if she was beautiful and wise, Frodo was skeptical about letting her touch the ring.

"I shan't hold it, if that's what your thinking," Taryn said, "I'm too frightened to touch it, I just want to know that it's there."

Frodo took the cord from around his neck and placed the gold band in the palm of his hand.

Taryn shivered. 

"I don't like that thing at all," she said and gestured for Frodo to put it away.

There was a long bout of silence when she asked, "Where are you from, Mr. Baggins?"

Frodo was surprised she didn't already know. 

"The Shire," he said, doubting she'd know the place.

She was silent for awhile until , "My mother took me there once. It was a lovely place, I would love to go back."

"Yes, I miss it," Frodo said, leaning against a tree.

Taryn suddenly stood up, her mind absent, as if she had just contemplated long and hard. 

"All right," she said, "I'll go with you."


	5. The Reason Why

"How'd you make her do it, then?" Sam asked, while Frodo sat under a hill, wondering what in the world had persuaded Taryn into deciding to go.

"I don't know, I didn't say anything really."

"Maybe she can sense that something's going to happen," Sam suggested.

"Hmm?" Frodo asked, his mind in another place.

"Maybe she knows shes going ta go anyway, even if she refuses," Sam repeated, looking blankly at the evening sky. 

"Yea, maybe."

But while they were talking, they didn't know that Taryn was right behind them, hiding behind a tree, tears silently streaming down her face. 

********

"Strider, can I come in?" Taryn whispered to the door facing her.

"What is it?" Strider said, sensing the fear in her voice and her eyes as she opened the door. 

"My father," she said, her eyes watering up, "he's done it."

"So soon?" Strider demanded.

Taryn nodded and burst into tears. Strider knelt down and embraced her. 

********

The next morning, Frodo could not find Taryn anywhere. She didn't come to breakfast and he didn't see her make her usual rounds about the village. At lunch she didn't show up either, and Frodo soon got worried. What if something had happened to her? He decided to find Strider and see if he could guess Taryn's whereabouts. But just as he was scouting the territory, he stumbled upon a clearing, with large rose bushes and oak trees bordering it into a circle. In the middle of the circle were two thrones, one made with golden thorns, decked with ruby berries, and decorated with emerald leaves. In it sat a man, with silver robes flowing behind him and a huge golden crown on the top of his head. He was large in stature and horrible in the boat (or as you Americans call it, the face). His eyes were black, no not dark brown, but black and Frodo couldn't bear to gaze upon him for more than a second. The next throne was smaller, made of just regular wood, and Frodo assumed this was Taryn's throne, as she would not accept anything more graceful other than what was in nature.

In front of the king knelt Strider.

"Stand up," the king commanded, and Strider did so.

"This for which you request is not granted. For tomorrow, Taryn is married to Sir Aryorn of Shroud and though I am certain you disagree with this deal, I do not care for your opinion. I demand now that you leave my sight." 

Taryn? Married? This could not be so! Frodo had never admitted it to himself before, but now he knew, he loved Taryn. Not just a friend, as Strider had, but as someone whom he could not bear to live without. Who was this man she was marrying? They must take her away! 

As Strider was leaving the clearing, he spotted the eavesdropping Frodo. 


	6. Friendship

Frodo was startled to see Strider actually crying. He wasn't sobbing, just tears were there, resting in his eyes. 

"What're we going to do?" Frodo asked urgently. 

"He's my brother," Strider answered, as if he hadn't heard Frodo. 

"Pardon?" Frodo asked, not really wanting to comprehend.

"My brother," Strider said, "She's marrying my brother."

********

That night, Taryn snuck out of her dormitory and quickly went to her favorite spot under the old oak in the middle of the meadow. The stars were twinkling high above her and she sighed, trying to figure out what in the world she was going to do next. Suddenly, a rustling behind her gave her a start. 

"Who's there," she whispered ferociously, jumping to her feet. 

"It's only me," Frodo said, coming out from behind the bushes, "Sorry I frightened you, miss." 

"Oh, Frodo," Taryn exclaimed, exhausted, and she sat right back down, "Frodo, I...," she began, but she thought better of it and just kept looking up at the sky.

"It's all right," Frodo said softly, sitting down beside Taryn and placing a hand gently upon her arm.

"What am I going to do?" Taryn asked, and for the first time, Frodo detected urgency in her voice.

Frodo laid down next to her and sung into her ear, "Fly away with me, for time cannot change what we have together..."

It was an old hobbit song, and at the sound of the tune, Taryn gently started to sing in Elvish, her eyes watering up with tears. 


	7. The Plan and the Uncoiling of a Secret

"I've tried to stop him before but he keeps trying to marry her! It's all about her father's riches and the fame that she'd bring him."

"We can't just let him do this to her, besides she knows more about that ring than I do."

"Yes, she does, but she refuses to tell me what secret she keeps." Strider sighed. "I've known her all her life, she introduced me to Arwen, and she helped me get to you."

"I want to know her more, I really do," Frodo answered.

Strider chuckled, "I know you do," and he ruffled Frodo's hair. 

"That's it, the day of the wedding, we leave, and she's coming with us!"

******

It was long past midnight and Frodo and Taryn were under their favorite oak again, discussing Strider's plans, and just singing old songs that they remembered from their childhood.

"Quite an adventure we are going to have, dear Frodo, what an adventure."

"The greatest," Frodo whispered, and looking into Taryn's eyes he leaned forward.

She looked right back and him and attempted to kiss him. 

But as his tunic touched her gown she suddenly shouted.

The ring had hit right above her chest and there was a hissing sound.

"Taryn!" Frodo screamed, his eyes burning with fear and his heart beating with fury. The ring had ruined his chance.

"What happened?" he asked holding her limp body in his arms. 

Taryn pulled down the neck of her dress, and right where her heart would be, there was a burn, a burn of an exact replica of the ring. 


	8. If only you knew

Taryn was lying in the grass, the ring forever engraved on her heart, a horrible reminder of evil in the world. Frodo had been completely distraught and horrified when he had seen what he had done, but Taryn convinced him that it was not his fault.

"It was all my fault. I shouldn't have been so impatient," she laughed.

Frodo laughed too. Other than the mark, Taryn showed no sign of being hurt, and had even refused when Frodo had leapt up to get Aragorn. "I just hope it doesn't burn when we get nearer to Mordor," she said seriously. Somehow, Frodo knew that it would.

In return for this guilty thought, he kissed her. 

Frodo, knowing that he had conquered Taryn's trust and friendship, was now much more open to her about things. The next morning he told her how he had heard the king and his conversation with Strider. He told how worried Strider had seemed to have been and when he told her how Strider had mentioned his brother, Frodo looked at Taryn expectantly, hoping she would give him an explanation. Taryn knew what he was getting at though, and decided to keep silent, until Frodo mentioned how hurt he had been.

"You were hurt?" Taryn asked quite disbelieving.

"Well...yes," said Frodo, almost smacking his own forehead for admitting it.

"I suppose then, I can tell you a bit about who I'm marrying, if you were HURT," she was teasing him, but he found he didn't mind. 

"A long time ago," Taryn started, her face getting grave again, "When I was very young, my mother was murdered. By whom, no one ever found out because her body was left by the side of the castle and no footprints or signs of spells were to be seen. Many suspected my father, but I know that no matter how horrible he is, he didn't do it. I know because..." she stopped here and Frodo had a sudden urge to take her in his arms, but he held back.

"Because, I saw who did it."

Frodo was silent. He didn't want to press her, and he was pretty sure she'd tell him in her own time. 

"It was...

Sir Aryorn of Shroud."


End file.
